Betsy Kelso
by Sannis
Summary: Brook is going away and Michael is taking care of one and a half year old Betsy. But she is not easy to look after. She is a Kelso
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Anything but easy

Are you sure you can handle this? Brook asked for like the hundred time. "Of course It will be great"

Brook was going away to her sister for a week, she really looked forward to it but wasn't to shore about leaving her one and a half year old daughter with her father Michel Kelso. Shore he had grown up a lot over this last year but taking care of Betsy wasn't the easiest thing to do. Ever sense she had started walking she had been wondering of on her own doing all sort of stuff. Like take out all things from the lowest drawer in her grandmothers and put it on the floor. Almost causing Fez a breakdown when she had pulled out all his old playboys he was hiding under his bed. And last time she was in Point Place she had got a hold on the grade hose spray water on Red. Ye you could see that she was a true Kelso and Brook wasn't shore it was a good Idea to leave two Kelsos alone for a hole week.

"Don't worry, we all will be here Jackie had ashore her when she told her about her worries. And that was comforting. Jackie and Fez was there with Michel and Betsy to waive her of, Steven was there too and even Michaels brother Casey who adored Betsy.

The rain continued to fall as Brook went on the bus ad sat down looking down at theme. Then she saw Betsy. She was sitting, no rowing around in the wet mud on the ground.

The bus was about to leave and Brook ran to the door to scream to Michael look after his daughter but the only word he heard her shout was "BETSY!!!" Then the door closed.

" Don't worry I´ve got everything under control. She will be fine trust me! "He shouted back and waived as the bus drove away. Casey

Then everyone turned around and saw Betsy. Sitting on the ground, her hole body and hair covered with mud and with a grin on her face. No one said anything, just staring at the little girl until Fez finely said to his friend. "I´ve got everything under control Trust me" it hasn´t even been two minuses yet and she is already covered in dirt. "Yep Michael responded. "This won't be easy, I think I need all help I get here" "We will all help" Jackie said comforting. "Shore, Casey said and then he added. "Betsy, come to Uncle Case. You need to take a bath. "Bat" Betsy responded and went over to her favorite uncle. He picked her up and they all started to walk. "You think you look pretty now"? Casey asked her. Aa Betsy responded and placed a very dirty kiss on his cheek. And as the rain pored down over Point Place they were all thinking the same thing. "This week would be anything but easy"


	2. Chapter 2 In great need of a bath

**CHAPETR 2 In great need of a bath**

Casey put his now very muddy niece on one of his kitchen chairs and was started to walk up to the bathroom to tap up a bath for her.

" Dad" Betsy said and looked on him with her worm brown eyes." He will come and get you soon. He is just out to buy some groceries Casey replied and then he saw that the dishes from his breakfast was still on the table and decided to put them on the other end of the table so Betsy couldn´t reach.

"I will be back soon" he said and went upstairs.

"Mm" Betsy said. She sat for a long time and stared at the dishes on the other side of the table and then she pulled a little in the cloth and laughed when she saw that they came closer to her. Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen and Casey ran down.

There was Betsy, sitting with everything that had stood on the table now on the floor. And she sat in the middle of everything eating right out of the cereal box.

"God" she said has she and smacked her lips. Casey sighed, he hated cleaning but he didn't want dried in milk on his floor ether so he put Betsy back on the chair and went to get the mop and water. But as he was cleaning up he didn't notice the little "angel" bye the mop- bucket playing with the water and before he knew it her herd a little

"ouch" coming from her and this entire floor was wet. He closed his eyes and counted to ten but that didn't help so he counted to 50. Then he went to the phone to call Jackie and Fez and they came over. They came over and Fez helped him dry the floor while Jackie scrubbed Betsy clean from both the dirt and the breakfast.

And when Michael came home they were all sitting around the table, everyone except Betsy looking really tired. But the rest of the evening Betsy behaved really good. Except that she found a plat very needless at dinner. She spill out her food on the table instead.

_Hope you like this chapter please R&R_


End file.
